The Partner Games
by Charrose20
Summary: When Willow Mellark is reaped she is partnered up with a handsome boy will they both come out will there be romance who's this handsome boy hwat does he have do with the past.
1. Chapter 1

It's been 20 years since the last reaping I have a 18 year old bother he is now too old to be in the reaping now but I'm and 16 so I stand in my section my mum and dad are on the stage and I know they are scared but their covering it up well. As Effie walks over to the girls bowl everything goes silent I look at my mum she just gives me a shy smile but then it turns to a cry and I can feel 100's of eyes on me and I know what has happened I've been reaped I slowly walk up to the stage and I feel my heart drop when I get up I look at everyone and I can you can see the sorrow in their eyes but I know I won't be alone because these games are different you can have a partner and you can both win but you have to pick as soon as you get there so I'll probably be with my district boy. Then I see Tim Blake who is in my year level walk up to the stage and I know that I will be fending for myself because he is so tiny and enable of anything. We shake hand and are put into our rooms to say good bye the first person that comes is dad he hugs me "you'll be fine you can take care of yourself" "I know I'll be fine I'll come back" we stay like this till he leaves but I'll see him on the train. Then mum comes in she just tells me that I can do this. Then rye my bother comes in he is more than just my bother but my best friend he's always there for me and knows what I need and never pressures me. We just stand there in each other's arms until he leaves and he says " I love you be strong" then the door closes and I'm taken to the train.


	2. Chapter 2

When I'm in the train I go to my room and take a shower and change my clothes then I sit on my bed it's really the only time I've be able to think and the first thing that pops into my head is that everyone will expect me to good at bow and arrow. But I am so I'll just have to make them think I can't. I hear a knock at my door "come in" my dad walks in "sweetheart dinners ready" "okay I'm coming" we head to the dining room they have a feast set out for us I can barely finish my plate. Mum starts a conversation "well you guys get to see who you're up agnist tomorrow." "yer I wonder if 1and 2 have been training tributes still." Tim asks "if they have the four of them will stick tougher" my dad adds "then we'll just have to better then them wont we." I say almost yell I don't like talking about the games because I know that there is a 2 in 26 chance of getting out. After everyone makes small talk and soon its time for bed my dad walks be to my room "honey you know you and Tim will be tighter 24 seven for 2 weeks so you should propyl get to know each other" " I know dad I'll tire my hardest" "okay honey have a good sleep." He kisses me on the fore head and I go to sleep.

I wake up to someone knocking at my door I hope out of bed and open it to find a women she as pink hair but other than that she could have come from 12 " hi my names Amy I'm you styles" she comes in and puts a bag down " it's nice to meet you I'm willow" "you to now we need to get you ready were about be in the capital" "okay" "can you take a seat so I can do your makeup" I sit done and she's done in then she gats be to step in to a dress its cameo green and just flows straight down I have the same colour eye shadow and then just some basic make up and some gold flats then she says " you're ready so go and show off you beauty" " thanks" we walk out and my mum and dad hug me then we head out The door the cameras flash we make our way to the training centre were the last team when I get in I see the one person I never expected to be there standing in front of me is finnick odair JR


	3. Chapter 3

I look at him dead in the eye I sore the happiness but then it turned in to sadness and I would give anything to run into his arms right now but the officer starts to talk. I can see the girl next to Finn flirting with him but he is still looking a me. I'm still in shock when I the lady asks Finn "who will be your partner?" "Sorry what?" Finn says "I asked you will be your partner?" "oh….um…well if she says yes Willow Mellark from district 12" if it was possible I think the whole from could have shattered by the amount of gasps in the from the room "will be my partner willow" I can feel my checks turning red I just nod my head. He moves next to me and then Tim moves next to the district 4 girl she says "well I suppose I'm stuck with you." To Tim I feel sorry for the guy, it takes less than five minutes for everyone to confirm that they go with the person from there district. Finn and I are going to be mentored by my mum and dad. We get the pent house, when we get up there I'm in Finns arms and I cry for the first time because it all seems real now he carries be to my room and sets me on my bed then he kisses me on my fore head and I slowly drift of t sleep and he leaves the room.

It about four hours later I feel someone shaking me lightly I open my eyes and she my mum "honey its time for dinner" "okay mum and be out in a minute" she leaves and I clean myself up head to the dining room I sit across from Finn and next to mum we eat our dinner then dad says "so I have some ideas in what strategy we should use, I was think if you guys are up for it I would like to take the star crossed lovers take on things" Finn doesn't seemed shocked or he doesn't care very much I speak first "if it helps us get out of there I'm happy to do anything" Finn just adds a simple "yer me too" we talk for a little bit more but I can always feel a pair of eyes on me and for some reason I think its Finn. We eventually go to bed I fall asleep._ I'm running through the woods with Finn by my side and all of asunder he blown to a ground and when I look down he has a spear in his stomach I kneel down "Finn you're going to be fine I'll take care of you" I he takes my hands "willow you need to let me go, let me go. "with that his breath and heart stop and I say over and over "Finn please, Finn please, Finn please"_ shuddery I bolt up straight in my bed I and I know I won't be able to go back to sleep so I hop out I bed and I put on some clothes on and head out my door I remember my dad telling me about the roof so I head up there. When I open the door I see a black shape but the edge I walk over and as I get closer to notice he's bronze hair and I know it's Finn I stand next to him "so how's 12 going" " I don't like so all the kids hate me and I just got reaped how do you think it is Finn." He huffs "I'm sore they don't all hate you, anyway I just got put in the hunger games with my best friend I'm meant to be okay with because we can both get out alive but I know that if I don't my mum will never make it and then none will take care of her and now the only thing I looking forward to is the ball tomorrow and to spend time with you." "I would always look after your mum and I can't to see you in a tuxes and all handsome." I just realize what I've said but I really can't wait to see him I one he moves to he in front of me his right hand capes my cheek I can feel myself moving forward and him bending down our lips are inchers away when hear the door open Finn moves to my side and slowly I see my dad I feel my hand touch his he lings our middle fingers "what are you kids doing out here?" I see Finn scratch his neck I quickly safe us "we couldn't sleep so we were just catching up. Any way I'm just leaving." I leave and go back to sleep 


End file.
